


Boyfriend Is A Great Word Especially When It Means You

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Sam and Steve are best friends in high school and this is the story of how Sam's sick day leads to them finally being more.





	Boyfriend Is A Great Word Especially When It Means You

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to summarize this lol so if you clicked on this I am already grateful

A minute after Sam wakes up he knows he’s not going to school. He’s not physically sick, only tired and vaguely sad, but it’s enough for him to know if he goes to school he’s probably gonna cry and have a panic attack in the bathroom. 

And he feels like shit for not wanting to go to school — it’s only the second day of the new semester, his very  _ last  _ semester at that. 

Sam groans and calls, “Momma!” 

She shuffles down the hall and peaks her head in a moment later, immediately coming to the bed when she sees Sam’s face. 

“What is it, baby?” She asks, sitting on the edge of the bed and resting her warm hand on Sam’s knee.

“I don’t feel good — I’m sad and I didn’t sleep well last night.” He says simply. 

“Anything happen?” 

“No, I just-” Sam shrugs, “feel sad. And I’ve been feeling really good for so long, I don’t-I don’t know what’s happening. I don’t think there is a reason.” Sam sighs, and Darlene hugs him, holding his head to her chest.

“Maybe you just need to sleep it off, huh? You haven’t missed any days yet, and like you said you’ve been doing really good.” She praises, and pulls back, looking at him sincerely and saying, “I’m proud of you, Sam. And don’t beat yourself up for this, okay? We’ll get back on track.”

Sam’s eyes prick with tears and he smiles, “Thanks, Momma.” 

She smiles at him, “Okay. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Sam replies, and she kisses his forehead before standing back up and leaving his bedroom, closing the door behind her. 

Sam sinks back into bed, suddenly so tired it’s a fight to keep his eyes open, even so he finds his phone and calls Steve. He should at least tell his best friend that he’s not coming to school today. Sam frowns to himself as the dial tone sounds. To be honest he’s not really sure  _ what _ Steve is to him these days. They’ve been friends since 5th grade, but now they say I love you freely, and sometimes Steve even kisses him goodbye. It’s always a quick kiss followed by a quicker exit, but still, Sam sure as hell doesn’t kiss his other friends goodbye. He’d deck Bucky and Scott if they ever tried it so-

“Hey.” Steve says, picking up a second before the call is missed. “What’s going on, why you calling me?” 

Sam laughs at the Brooklyn accent Steve randomly slips into at times, and answers, “You got mad last time I didn’t tell you so, here’s your warning: I’m not going to school today.” 

“Why, you sick?” Steve asks. 

“No, just tired and sad.” 

“How tired and sad?” 

“Enough to cry a little bit and then take a nap, or sleep the whole day away, I haven’t decided yet.” Sam answers. 

“I’m coming over.” Steve says. 

“What? No, what about your mom?” Sam asks, his protest half hearted because he’s honestly just really tired. 

“She already left for work, and she’d let me go even if she was here — she loves you.” Steve says, and all the movement Sam’s hearing tells him he’s already walking out of his house. 

“Is your window unlocked?” Steve asks.

“It hasn’t been locked since the 7th grade, Steve.” 

He laughs on the other line, “Just checkin’. I’ll be over in five minutes.” And the phone clicks. 

Sam sighs and closes his eyes for what feels like only a second before he’s opening them again. He watches his window slide open and Steve, wearing his signature letterman jacket, climb through gracefully because he’s been doing it for years. 

Steve smiles at him after he slides the window down, and saunters over to the side of his bed, putting his hands on his hips.

“You don’t  _ look _ sick.” He teases, feigning surprise.

Sam almost hits him with a pillow and says, “I didn’t say I was sick. I said I was tired, you dumbass.” 

Steve laughs and shrugs out of his jacket, tossing it carelessly onto the chair in the corner, before pushing his pants down and kicking his feet free. 

Sam stares at his friend in his t-shirt and boxers for a minute until Steve says, “Well, scoot over.” And starts to climb into bed with him as he does it. 

Steve settles under the comforter with a sigh, “On your left.” 

“Shut the fuck up, what are you doing?” Sam asks. 

Steve raises an eyebrow at him as if it’s obvious, and says, “Napping with my best friend.” 

Sam shakes his head and turns onto his side towards Steve (he just likes to sleep on his left side, okay? It has nothing to do with Steve being here), closing his eyes. He feels the bed shift once, and then a soft almost tentative pressure on his lips. 

When Sam opens his eyes again Steve’s face is only centimeters away, and his blue eyes are looking shy and nervous. 

Sam asks, “Why do you do that?” Even as butterflies float around his stomach. 

“Do what?” Steve asks back, his voice small and almost fearful.

“Kiss me. You say I’m your best friend, but best friends don’t do that. Friends don’t  _ kiss.” _ Sam replies.

Steve’s eyes flicker down to his mouth, and then he licks his own, looking back up at Sam and saying, “But boyfriends do.” 

Sam snorts, “So what, you wanna be my boyfriend?”

“Yeah.” Steve breathes, and then he shifts closer, moves one hand to the back of Sam’s neck and kisses him again. 

Sam moans into it, it’s still soft like all the other kisses Steve has given him, but it doesn’t stop, it lasts. Steve opens his mouth against his and carefully slots their mouths together, pulling Sam’s bottom lip between his own and sucking it before opening his mouth again. 

Sam dips his tongue into the wet cavern of Steve’s mouth, and swallows the gasp he makes before their tongues dance together. 

The kissing stops minutes later, the both of them hard and panting, but grinning at each other like idiots. 

“I guess we’re dating now.” Sam says, breaking the silence. 

Steve’s grin widens and he gathers Sam in his arms to squeeze the life out of him, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek. 

“Ew!” Sam laughs, and squirms to get his face away. 

“I can kiss you whenever I want now, right? Because we’re  _ boyfriends  _ and that’s what  _ boyfriends  _ do?” Steve teases, his arms like stainless steel. 

“Yes, and we can make out more later, but right now my highest priority is a nap.” Sam says, and Steve’s only response is to roll him over and hug him from behind. 

“Okay... _ boyfriend.”  _ Steve whispers into his neck.

Sam groans, “Steve, shut up.”

“Whatever you say, boyfriend.” 

“Is this really going to be a thing? Are you seriously making me regret this not even five minutes in? It’s not even that good of a word.”

Steve scoffs, “Excuse me, it’s a  _ great  _ word, especially when it means you.” He says, squeezing Sam’s waist. 

“It’s about to not mean me if you keep saying it.” 

“I’m stopping.” 


End file.
